1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat which is placed on a vehicle seat such as a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a seat belt for adults of a vehicle does not fit an infant. Therefore, when an infant is put on a vehicle, a child seat is placed on a vehicle seat, an infant is put on the child seat, and the body of the infant is fastened with a seat belt of the child seat to keep the infant safely secured.
For easily putting an infant on and getting him/her out of a vehicle, a child seat which turns in almost a horizontal plane (hereinafter simply referred to “horizontal plane”) on a seat of a vehicle has been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. JP2002-127794 discloses the technology.
In the technology of the above patent document, the child seat is fixed on a turning plate which is installed on the base plate and turns horizontally. However, there are problems with this type of the child seat that the turning of the child seat is not stable, devices such as a balance weight is necessary, a structure becomes complicated, and a production cost rises.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a child seat that is simple constitution and can turn to a lateral direction stably.